


Brilharemos Intensamente sob as Luzes de Natal

by NormeroLover



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Alex Romero being an adorable silly man for Norma, F/M, Holidays, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroLover/pseuds/NormeroLover
Summary: Norma sempre amou o Natal. E Alex amava Norma, então logicamente ele faria de tudo para que ela tivesse o Natal dos sonhos, ano após ano. Mas havia ainda outra data próximo ao fim de ano, mais importante ainda para ele, que era o aniversário de casamento deles.E talvez esse ano, se planejasse direito, Alex poderia surpreendê-la com o melhor final de sua vida... Até agora.
Relationships: Emma Decody/Dylan Massett, Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isso é só uma desculpa pra escrever umas ceninhas normero e ver meu casalzinho feliz.
> 
> O título talvez não faça sentido. Eu fiquei dois dias procurando um bom, mas nada surgiu, então fiquem com esse meio ruinzinho mesmo :')

"Um pouco mais pro lado" Norma instruía, um olho fechado, mãos na cintura, observando com atenção. "Não, assim é demais, volte um pouco...”

"Vamos, Norma, não é uma ciência exata, só..."

"Só mais um pouco para o lado, Alex. Senão vai ficar torto!"

Ele se moveu desconfortável em cima do banco sob o escrutínio de sua mulher, virando o anjo sorridente no topo da árvore de acordo com a vontade de Norma.

"Isso, bem aí! Agora sim, está perfeito!"

Ela sorriu e juntou as mãos em sinal de contentamento, admirando a árvore cheia de laços, luzes e enfeites coloridos.

Ele jurava que não havia movido o item mais do que alguns milímetros, mas não ia dizer nada. Afinal, eles passaram a manhã toda pendurando coisas pela casa e seus ombros estavam cobrando o preço. E embora a alegria festiva de Norma fosse contagiante, não seria ele que insistiria em mover, retirar ou pendurar mais nada.

Quando desceu do banco, passando as costas da mão pela testa para afastar as minúsculas gotas de suor que surgiram devido ao exercício e parando para analisar seu trabalho, sentiu os braços de Norma ao redor de sua cintura.

"Está lindo! Obrigada, Alex."

Ela se inclinou na ponta dos pés e o beijou levemente no rosto, quase incapaz de conter o sorriso. E todo o mau humor se esvaiu dele como num passe de mágica. Mesmo que seus ombros doessem, e ele estivesse mais cansado do que estaria se estivesse trabalhando, o sorriso no rosto dela valia a pena.

Norma compartilhara seus sonhos para o Natal com ele anos atrás, logo após seu primeiro aniversário de casamento. O segundo natal deles como marido e mulher, visto que no primeiro eles estavam separados pois ela ainda estava no hospital depois do “acidente” com Norman. E ela contou como sempre sonhou com uma árvore grande, a família vindo visitar, vários presentes embaixo da árvore, e como nunca conseguiu nada disso. Ela também disse que não importava mais pois ela já não tinha realmente uma família com quem compartilhar nada disso e, afinal, era só mais uma data. Ele sabia que ela não tinha dito nada intencionalmente, como algum tipo de indireta, era apenas um desejo de seu coração que ela nem tinha mais esperanças de realizar. Mas fazê-la feliz era a única coisa que importava a Alex, e ele se prontificou a reservar o maior pinheiro que conseguisse. Desde então, ele sempre se esforça para estar em casa e ajudá-la com a decoração, ouve atentamente enquanto ela faz as listas de presentes, e sempre tenta se certificar de que as pessoas que ela ama pelo menos liguem para ela. No primeiro ano foi difícil. Dylan ainda parecia desconfortável perto deles, mas a gravidez de Emma deixou as coisas mais fáceis, ainda que Norman continuasse se recusando a falar com a mãe. No ano seguinte, ele pelo menos havia ligado, ainda que brevemente. E Norma não passou tanto tempo triste, pois logo sua atenção foi roubada pela alegria que sentia ao ter a neta em seus braços.

E todo ano era a como se ainda fosse uma surpresa. Quando chegava com a árvore, ele via o rosto de Norma se iluminar. Como se não esperasse. Como se não acreditasse que ele ainda se importava, pois embora não fosse o maior fã do natal, ele era o fã número 1 dela, e isso o faria carregar qualquer árvore até mesmo nas costas se fosse necessário. Nesse ano não foi diferente. Imediatamente ela começou a listar todas as coisas que precisavam ser feitas, e as ligações que faria para convidar Emma e Dylan e Norman. Ano passado ele prometeu que viria, mas as coisas na faculdade não estavam fáceis para ele, tendo que se dividir entre as aulas e as sessões de terapia (ou foi o que ele disse) e o garoto acabou desistindo no último minuto. E todo ano ela ia dormir sorrindo, embora com um vazio que ele podia sentir. Mesmo não sendo totalmente a favor de uma reaproximação entre os dois, Alex lembrava a si mesmo que eles ainda eram mãe e filho, e Norma sempre foi uma mãe superprotetora. Ele não conhecia a sensação, mas podia imaginar como ela sentia falta de Norman. Afinal ele também sentia falta de sua mãe, e esse era um reencontro que ele jamais teria. 

Agora o tempo estava mais frio, o céu cinzento, e os planos para o fim de ano seguiam bem. Mas havia algo mais. Logo seria aniversário de casamento deles. Por mais que estivesse feliz por continuar a dar a ela o Natal que sempre quis, ele sentia que deveria fazer algo para comemorarem também o aniversário da data em que ela o fez o homem mais feliz do mundo. Bem, tecnicamente, isso foi três dias depois de se casarem, mas ainda assim... Parecia bobo, algo que ele nunca pensou em fazer antes. Mas assim como o natal, também isso havia mudado nele. Pois Norma o fazia querer comemorar todos os dias. Ela era especial, diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ele já conheceu, e merecia ser tratada como a rainha que era. E ele queria garantir exatamente isso. Esse ano teria que ser especial para ela. E ele daria um jeito de trazer Norman também, nem que precisasse ir até Portland, invadir a faculdade e trazer aquele garoto algemado e amarrado.

Então, com as mãos dela ainda ao redor de sua cintura e o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu enquanto admiravam a árvore, sentindo o sorriso dela mesmo sem olha-la diretamente, ele fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de pesquisar alguma coisa na Internet no dia seguinte, quando estivesse no trabalho. Teria que ser uma surpresa, é claro. Inclusive a parte do Norman. Ela esperava que acontecesse, como todos os anos, mas era diferente de ter uma certeza, pois já se acostumara com as ligações impessoais e as desculpas. Ele também precisaria de ajuda. Para sua sorte, embora não tivesse muitos amigos, os poucos que tinha sempre se mostravam muito prestativos e em posições estratégicas.  
O resto do dia ele passou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, como o gato de Cheshire, e quando Norma perguntava porque ele estava sorrindo, ele apenas dizia “não sei, o dia está bonito”, ou “gosto de ver sua animação com o natal”, ou “porque te amo”. Mas dentro da sua cabeça, várias ideias já começavam a tomar forma, e ele mal via a hora de poder colocar tudo em prática. Mais que isso, ele mal podia esperar pra ver a expressão no rosto dela quando presenciasse tudo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Norma abriu os olhos devagar, a luz do sol se esgueirando pelas frestas das cortinas acariciava seu rosto e ela se espreguiçou como um gato. Um sorriso involuntário se formou quando lembrou o que estava sonhando. Ou melhor, com quem estava sonhando. Ela passou a mão pelo lado vazio na cama e se aconchegou, abraçando o travesseiro para sentir o cheiro de seu marido. Não gostava quando ele saía para o trabalho antes dela ter acordado, mas tinha que reconhecer a habilidade dele de se esgueirar da cama, se arrumar e sair sem fazer o mínimo barulho.  
Totalmente desperta e pronta para começar o dia, ela deixou o travesseiro de volta na cama e se levantou. Abriu as janelas e estava prestes a arrumar a cama quando notou o bilhete na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Bom dia!  
A cada manhã que acordo com você ao meu lado tenho certeza de que você é a única que poderia me fazer feliz assim. Obrigado por me pedir em casamento.  
Sei que agora você está sorrindo, e eu queria estar aí olhando pra você pois seu sorriso é a melhor coisa do meu mundo.  
Feliz aniversário de casamento.

Amo você!  
\- A. "

Ele tinha razão, ela estava sorrindo. Dobrou o bilhete com cuidado, como algo precioso, e o colocou no bolso do roupão. Ela não esperava que depois de cinco anos ele ainda lembrasse, ou desse importância. Mas Alex sempre conseguia surpreendê-la.

Enquanto tomava o café da manhã, ela pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem pra ele agradeço bilhete e dizendo que também o amava.  
Ele respondeu quase que imediatamente, para dizer que embora quisesse não poderia falar agora pois estava saindo para uma patrulha, mas que provavelmente falaria com ela depois do almoço.

E Norma passou o dia um pouco mais feliz, um pouco mais leve, sorrindo um pouco mais. Era incrível o quanto Alex tinha mudado nesses últimos anos. Quando ela o conheceu, tao fechado e misterioso, jamais imaginaria que poderia sequer confiar nele, muito menos vir a amá-lo. E no entanto, aquilo tudo era apenas uma armadura. Armadura essa que ele ainda usava, claro. Mas com muito mais seletividade. Às vezes eles encontravam um conhecido dele na rua e ele imediatamente se tornava o policial durão, nada de sorrisos, olhando a pessoa como se analisasse um suspeito. "Esta é minha esposa, Norma", ele dizia, mas assim que a pessoa a cumprimentava e fazia qualquer comentário bem humorado sobre ele finalmente ter sido "fisgado" ele mudava de assunto, dizia que precisavam ir. Mas nos olhos dele ela via aquele brilho tão seu, de felicidade. Eram poucos, muito poucos, os amigos pra quem ele realmente se abria. Washington, Regina (ela, de todas as pessoas!), McKenzie, James (o amigo do restaurante. Ela o chamou assim uma vez, e aparentemente o apelido pegou).

No meio da tarde ela recebeu outra mensagem dele.  
"Vou chegar tarde hoje. Caso complicado nas docas. Desculpe, prometo compensar no fim de semana. “

Compensar no fim de semana? No fim de semana seria véspera de Natal. Será que ele estava se lembrando disso?  
A menos que ele tenha preparado algo para a véspera de Natal... A possibilidade fez a alegria voltar ao rosto de Norma, e ela passou a fazer mais e mais planos, e imaginar uma dezena de cenários diferentes.

Quando a noite começou a cair, ela já tinha separado algumas receitas, montado um cardápio e feito uma lista de presentes e estava acomodada no sofá com um livro no colo enquanto uma melodia suave tocava na vitrola. No fundo de sua mente ela tinha a noção de que logo deveria começar o jantar, mas o dia frio e a música a estavam deixando sonolenta.  
Até que uma batida na porta a despertou.

Ao abrir, se deparou com um homem baixo e quase completamente careca, ostentando apenas uma camada fina de cabelos cinzentos ao redor da cabeça e um proeminente bigode. Ele vestia um terno preto e tinha uma pose solene, e trazia consigo uma caixa enorme.

"Pois não?" Norma perguntou, confusa com a presença do homenzinho. Se ele fosse magro e um pouco mais alto, talvez fosse o que ela esperava de um Sherlock Holmes na terceira idade. Mas não parecia haver nada de excepcionalmente inteligente nele.

"sra. Romero?"

"Sim. O que posso fazer por você?" 

"Boa noite. Tenho aqui instruções para a senhora." ele entregou um envelope que ela observou um instante antes de pegar.  
Esperava que o homem se retirasse, se despedisse e fosse embora, ou talvez que lhe entregasse a caixa que trazia nos braços, mas ele apenas continuou olhando dela para o envelope e de volta pra ela, com uma expressão de expectativa.

"Abra."

"Como é?"

"Você tem que abrir o envelope"

"Oh... Eu acho que vou abrir daqui a pouco. Eu deixei... Alguma coisa... No... Forno."

"Eu tenho instruções precisas para informá-la que o envelope deve ser aberto agora. Eu espero você desligar o forno."

"Okay”, ela colocou as mãos na cintura, apoiou o peso em uma perna, pronta para gritar com ele e enxotá-lo dali. “Instruções de quem?"

"Está tudo na carta, senhora."

Desconfiada, ela abriu o envelope ainda olhando para ele. Tentou repassar em sua mente qualquer pessoa influente que pudesse ter irritado, mas não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém. Desde que se casou com Alex e Norman foi levado para Pineview, ela não teve tempo nem interesse de se envolver em nenhuma atividade perigosa.

Então, apreensiva, começou a ler.

"Boa noite, sra. Romero.

Não achou mesmo que eu não fosse preparar nada para hoje, não é? Eu pretendo celebrar esse dia, em maior ou menor grau, pelo resto da vida.  
Ah, Por favor, não seja rude com o Manfred."  
Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou brevemente para o homenzinho que sorria para ela. Então mandá-lo embora estava fora dos planos... Ok. 

"Ele está aí para me ajudar e tem instruções para esperar por você e trazê-la até onde eu estarei. Tem algo para você na caixa que ele está segurando. Espero ter acertado na escolha.  
Não se preocupe, leve o tempo que precisar. Mas não se demore muito, estou ansioso para vê-la. 

P.S. Sinto muito, não havia mais limousines disponíveis.

Com amor,  
\- A"

Ela não conseguia mais evitar o sorriso. Olhou novamente para o homem, Manfred, e finalmente retribuiu o sorriso dele.

"Então, Alex mandou você?"

"Sim, senhora. Aqui está. Agora que já leu a carta, pode pegar isso aqui. Eu não preciso vê-la abrindo a caixa. Vou voltar e esperar no carro até que esteja pronta."

"Não quer esperar aqui dentro? Está frio. Posso lhe oferecer um café, ou uma xícara de chá..."

"Nao se preocupe, senhora. O xerife Romero parecia muito animado. Não quero fazer nada errado."

"Não vai. Não se preocupe, ele não precisa saber. Venha, entre."

Ela puxou-o pelo braço, segurando a caixa com o outro. Praticamente o empurrou até a sala dizendo que ficasse a vontade pois ela voltaria logo, e ele obedeceu prontamente.  
No andar de cima, ela colocou a caixa sobre a cama e desfez o laço dourado que a envolvia. Dentro, depois das camadas de papel de seda branco, estava um vestido. Lindo. Preto, brilhante como se houvessem despejado potes de purpurina sobre ele, gola alta com uma renda delicada sobre o decote generoso e uma fenda que começava no meio da coxa e se estendia até o chão. Ela nunca havia usado algo assim antes, tão provocante e... Suntuoso.  
Ela teria que colocar um casaco por cima, obviamente. Do contrário, congelaria. Mas uma vez que estivessem em casa, poderia deixá-lo aproveitar o presente, ainda que por pouco tempo.

Ela se apressou em se arrumar, tomou banho, fez a maquiagem, arrumou os cabelos, agora mais longos, em ondas suaves. Calçou uma meia calça e seus sapatos pretos de camurça que a deixavam imperceptivelmente mais alta que ele, espirrou no pescoço, colo e pulsos o perfume que ele mais gostava... E aplicou um pouco sobre o vestido também, por garantia. O vestido lhe caiu como uma luva, abraçava suas curvas do jeito certo e a saia era ampla o bastante para que a fenda se revelasse apenas quando ela andava, e ao se olhar no espelho, Norma se sentiu sexy e poderosa. Quase não se reconhecia. Para completar a produção, pegou um casaco também preto e o colocou sobre o vestido, deixando-o aberto quase como uma capa. Satisfeita com sua aparência, ela pegou uma bolsa pequena e desceu, encontrando Manfred sentado no sofá, tão plácido que parecia uma estátua. 

"estou pronta" ela anunciou. "espero não ter demorado muito" 

O motorista se levantou, dando alguns passos na direção onde ela o esperava. 

"se me permite dizer, está belíssima, senhora Romero."

"obrigada. Bem, vamos?" 

Ele assentiu e rapidamente estava saindo pela porta, e ainda a ajudou a descer os degraus rumo ao sedan preto que os esperava ao pé das escadas.

Ela se acomodou no banco de trás, nervosa e curiosa para saber o que Alex estava planejando e onde a levaria. Manfred colocou o carro em movimento, deslizando suavemente pelo cascalho e ganhando a rodovia em direção ao centro da cidade.  
Ela estava tentada a mandar uma mensagem para Alex, para perguntar o que ele estava tramando, onde estava, onde ele havia arrumado esse mini mordomo do batman (Manfred? Sério?), para agradecer pelo vestido, para provocá-lo com uma foto parcial... Mas não o fez, embora seus dedos se flexionassem automaticamente. Ela confiava nele. Alex nunca lhe dera um motivo sequer para sentir medo ou apreensão, ou temer por sua segurança. Pelo contrário. Por baixo de toda aquela pose de oficial malvado que não se importava com nada, existia um homem sensível, charmoso e dedicado.  
Alguns minutos depois, andando pelas ruas principais, enquanto Norma observava as luzes e a decoração pela cidade, ela notou a desaceleração do veículo, que parou totalmente em frente a um lugar já conhecido por ela.

"Chegamos." o motorista anunciou, virando-se para o banco de trás antes de dizer, com um sorriso gentil "feliz aniversário de casamento, sra. Romero. Aproveite a noite."

Um pouco aturdida, Norma sorriu de volta, então abriu a porta. Tudo parecia um sonho, ou um filme extremamente bem organizado. Assim que ela colocou um pé na calçada, um valete se materializou ao lado dela, oferecendo-lhe a mão, e a acompanhou até a entrada enquanto o carro se afastava na rua atrás deles. O jovem valete, sério porém bonito, abriu a porta e deixou-a entrar. Segurou o casaco dela e fez uma breve reverência murmurando "boa noite, sra. Romero, espero que aproveite o jantar", antes de sair silenciosamente. Ela olhou para o local onde o jovem estava apenas um segundo antes, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Então era assim que as pessoas incrivelmente ricas se sentiam? Ela definitivamente poderia se acostumar com isso.

Uma olhada ao redor lhe mostrou que o local estava vazio. Exceto por uma pessoa, que caminhava na direção dela.  
Ela o encontrou no meio do caminho, dando a ele uma visão direta de como o vestido se comportava no corpo dela, e notou com satisfação e orgulho feminino como o olhar dele percorreu seu corpo todo apreciativamente, desde a ponta dos sapatos até estacionarem em seus olhos.  
Ela também o olhou. Ele estava lindo, usando um terno todo preto com gravata de um azul escuro brilhante. Novamente seus dedos se flexionaram instintivamente com o pensamento de desliza-los pela maciez daquele tecido e puxá-lo até que estivesse perto o bastante para beijá-lo.

"Boa noite, sra. Romero." ele a cumprimentou formalmente, embora não parasse de sorrir, nem mesmo quando pousou um beijo suave no dorso de sua mão. 

"Meu Deus, Alex! Não acredito que armou tudo isso! Você..." ela olhou ao redor, absorvendo toda a atmosfera intimista e romântica do lugar então voltou a olhar para ele "entrou pra máfia ou algo assim?"

"O quê?"

"Você tomou o lugar do Bob Paris? Ela mantinha a voz baixa, apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir. Como se não estivessem sozinhos ali. 

“Norma!”

“Alex, eu não quero você se metendo com essas coisas!”

“Eu não estou metido em nada”, ele parecia um pouco ofendido, porém ao mesmo tempo se divertia com as deduções absurdas dela.

“Mas então...?” ela olhou em volta, observando cada detalhe do lugar, depois de volta pra ele, uma sobrancelha levantada inquisidoramente. 

“Eu tenho amigos”, ele deu de ombros, como se explicasse tudo. “Queria algo diferente esse ano, então fiz umas ligações, conversei com os amigos... Você conhece o James, o dono desse lugar.”

“É, eu sei. Ele nos ofereceu um jantar de casamento. Mas... o restaurante todo?”

“Eu disse a ele que você merecia”

Ela parou de falar e argumentar, olhou diretamente para ele piscando algumas vezes para espantar as lágrimas que ameaçavam se juntar em seus olhos. Eram essas atitudes que a faziam amá-lo ainda mais e desejar que houvessem se encontrado antes. Porque, apesar de todo o caos que se amontoava ao redor dela, ele ainda foi capaz de salvá-la, quando ela mesma não tinha mais esperanças de ser salva; e ele a tratava não como o que ela era – uma mulher desesperada por juntar todas as peças de uma vida que insistia em se despedaçar ao redor dela – mas como o que ela desejava ser, amada, respeitada, uma mulher que merecesse sua total devoção, admiração e atenção por seus próprios méritos. E, aos olhos dele, Norma era tudo isso, e ainda mais. Sua companheira, sua fonte de inspiração, melhor amiga e senhora. A personificação da Vênus. Vulnerável, mas poderosa; Forte, mas sensível; Inflexível, mas delicada. E ele só queria, mesmo que por uma noite, que ela sentisse tudo isso, todo o poder que exercia sobre ele.

Ele a conduziu então até a mesa, incapaz de tirar os olhos dela.

“Você está linda. Eu vi o vestido na vitrine quando passei pela loja e...”

“Pensou em dar um presente para si mesmo?”

“Talvez. Quem sabe?” ele se aproximou um pouco mais, ainda segurando a mão dela perto de seu corpo e sussurrou “se eu tiver sorte, talvez me deixe tira-lo de você mais tarde”. Ela se virou para ele de imediato, escandalizada e interessada em medidas iguais. Alex adorava provocá-la, especialmente quando ela respondia à altura.  
Eles se acomodaram à mesa elegantemente preparada no centro do salão. A atmosfera do lugar, as luzes, a melodia suave de jazz tocando ao fundo, ter o lugar todo só para eles, tudo isso fazia mil borboletas se agitarem no interior de Norma. Não parecia real. Nem em seus sonhos mais selvagens e secretos ela imaginou que alguém, algum dia, se daria ao trabalho de fazer algo tão grandioso por ela. Mas obviamente, tinha que ser Alex a provar o contrário uma vez mais.  
James, o dono do restaurante, se aproximou, cumprimentou Norma e perguntou o que gostariam para iniciar a noite. Alex escolheu uma garrafa da carta de vinhos, e eles conversaram, brindaram, tiveram uma refeição excelente e se divertiram na companhia um do outro. A certa altura, já rumo à segunda garrafa de vinho, Norma se acomodou confortavelmente na cadeira, cruzou as pernas sob o vestido, que escorregou revelando parcialmente sua perna, e por um momento apenas olhou pra ele. Alex retribuiu o olhar dela em silêncio por alguns segundos, então tomou um gole de sua própria taça antes de perguntar no que ela estava pensando.

“Pensou nisso tudo sozinho, mesmo?”

“A maior parte. Mas eu tive ajuda.”

“Ahh”

“Eu liguei pro Dylan”, ele confessou, tirando uma risadinha dela.

“Dylan?!” 

“É. Ele não ajudou muito, pra ser honesto. Emma me ajudou a “polir” a ideia.”

“Vou me lembrar de agradecê-la quando vierem visitar.” 

Era verdade, Emma havia ajudado a aparar umas arestas, mas a ideia principal foi toda dele. Alex nunca foi um homem que poderiam chamar de romântico. Sempre foi muito mais prático e racional. No entanto, desde que ela chegara em sua vida ele se via vez após vez fazendo coisas que nunca se imaginou fazendo antes, tudo por ela. Para salvá-la, ou apenas para vê-la sorrir. Ela virou sua vida de cabeça baixo, mas Alex não conseguia se importar. 

Estarem apenas os dois ali, sem pensar em nada mais, deixando todo o mundo cruel e egoísta do lado de fora, era a coisa mais especial que podiam querer. 

Passando da metade da segunda garrafa de vinho, Norma pediu água, e Alex notou que ela estava um pouco mais alegre que de costume. Ele não havia bebido muito, pouco mais que uma taça, apenas, pois estava dirigindo. Ela sempre ficava com sede depois de beber um pouco a mais, e dizia que a água também a ajudava a não ficar bêbada. 

Norma, por sua vez, não achava que estava bêbada, embora tivesse debatido consigo mesma em um breve instante que aquele era seu limite. Ela podia sentir o álcool começar a circular em seu sistema, sabia que estava mais desinibida, mas não queria ficar totalmente bêbada. Ela tinha planos para o fim da noite e sabia que Alex ia exigir que ela dormisse primeiro se estivesse muito alterada. E ela não queria dormir. 

Em algum momento durante seu debate interno ela notou o olhar dele sobre suas pernas e decidiu tortura-lo um pouco, apenas para se divertir.  
Descruzou as pernas e retirou o sapato, então deslizou seu pé lentamente pela perna dele enquanto o encarava de forma inocente.  
Quando seu pé avançava pelo interior da coxa de Alex, ele segurou seu tornozelo delicadamente, massageando a pele delicada abaixo da meia calça com o polegar. 

"Estamos sozinhos, mas não totalmente sozinhos. É melhor não começar nada que não vamos poder terminar." 

A voz de Alex era baixa, grave. Mesmo em seu leve torpor alcoólico Norma sabia que era o mesmo tom que fazia as pessoas dizerem que ele soava como alguém perigoso. E talvez fosse por isso que a voz dele mexesse tanto com ela, que fizesse seu coração disparar. A possibilidade do perigo que se desfazia nas mãos dela quando o tocava. Tudo nele era tão intenso, e ela era capaz de fazê-lo se desmanchar com apenas um beijo. 

Poucos minutos depois eles saiam do lugar. Ela se agarrava a ele para manter o equilíbrio, e ria até das piadas mais ridículas que ele contava. No pequeno percurso até o carro, ele se virava para observá-la. O ar frio da noite deixava as bochechas dela rosadas, ou talvez fosse o excesso de álcool, e ela parecia feita de porcelana. Alex queria poder tirar uma foto daquela cena e guardar pra sempre. Estava feliz. Ambos estavam. E foi como se naquela noite, ninguém mais no mundo existisse ou importasse.

No caminho de volta, Norma estava alegre e agitada. Ela ligou o rádio, buscando uma estação que tocasse algo de seu agrado enquanto Alex dirigia, lançando olhares curiosos e divertidos na direção dela. Satisfeita com uma estação que tocava alguma música antiga que Alex não conhecia, ela se recostou no banco, olhando para ele.  
“Obrigada pelo jantar. E pelo vestido. E por tudo.”

“De nada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.”

Ela se aproximou dele, descansando sua mão delicada sobre a perna dele, seus dedos fazendo movimentos circulares suaves. “Nunca imaginei que alguém faria algo assim por mim. Eu amo você, Alex.”

“Eu amo você também”, ele parou o carro no sinal vermelho e sorriu para ela, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior no meio de um sorriso, antes de se perder no azul dos olhos dela, hipnotizado pela intensidade. Norma se aproximou mais, seus rostos muito próximos. Com a respiração acelerada ela baixou os olhos para os lábios dele, instintivamente passando a língua pelos seus próprios antes de cobrir a distância que restava entre eles e roçar sua boca na de Alex no que foi de um beijo suave a intenso em instantes. A mão que descansava na perna de Alex começou a subir, e embora ele gostasse muito do rumo que as coisas estavam seguindo, ele a impediu. Segurou a mão dela gentilmente com uma das suas e se afastou, pousando beijos gentis em seu queixo e pescoço. 

“Devíamos ir pra casa”, ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, absorta pelas sensações. 

“Estamos indo pra casa”

“Então dirija mais depressa.”

Ele acatou o pedido dde Norma como uma ordem. O que foi bom, pois o sinal já estava verde. Para sorte deles, a rua estava vazia aquela hora. Enquanto dirigia, Alex segurava a mão dela, apenas para manter o contato entre eles. "Oh, eu adoro essa música" ela exclamou quando Can't Take my Eyes off You começou a tocar, e se adiantou para aumentar o volume. 

Poucos metros a frente, Alex reduziu a velocidade, encaminhando o SUV pelo cascalho do Motel e parando o carro ao pé das escadas.

Norma olhava diretamente para ele enquanto cantava junto com a música, então olhou para ele com um sorriso radiante de alegria. 

"Vem, Alex. Dance comigo!" 

"Não! Está frio." ele recusou, embora também sorrisse para ela. Era impossível não corresponder ao sorriso e à felicidade dela. 

"Vamos ficar com os casacos. Vamos, Alex! Vem!"

Norma abriu a porta, lançando-se para fora do carro, a porta aberta atrás de si. Um pouco preocupado que ela pudesse cair e se machucar no cascalho, Alex foi até ela. Em um segundo os braços de Norma estavam ao redor dele, e eles se balançavam enquanto a música os embalava.   
Quando a música acabou, ele a conduziu em um giro hollywoodiano e inclinou para trás. 

"Vamos entrar, sra. Romero. Não quero que fique resfriada." 

Não demorou muito para que eles estivessem no alto das escadas, fechando a porta do vestíbulo atrás deles. Norma imediatamente jogou o casaco no chão e se lançou para cima dele. Alex respondeu ao beijo com igual paixão e intensidade, suas mãos imediatamente se apoiando na cintura de Norma, o corpo dela se moldando ao dele enquanto mãos ágeis empurravam seu paletó para longe do caminho, puxavam a gravata sem contudo conseguir tirá-la.   
Recobrando um pouco a compostura ele a empurrou devagar até que estivesse com as costas apoiadas na parede oposta, junto das escadas. Uma de suas mãos continuava enlaçando a cintura de Norma enquanto a outra pousou em seu pescoço, acariciando de leve a pele macia, o polegar fazendo movimentos suaves em sua bochecha. Tudo nela o inebriava, seu cheiro, a suavidade de sua pele, a forma como seus olhos brilhavam na pouca luz que vinha da sala, o jeito como suas respirações se misturavam. Ele sentia que ela poderia destruí-lo ou reconstrui-lo da forma que bem entendesse quando quisesse. Como era possível alguém exercer tanto poder sobre outra pessoa? Norma tocou o pulso dele, trazendo-o mais perto de seu rosto, fechando os olhos diante das carícias. 

"Deus, você é tão linda" ele sussurrou. 

Norma abriu os olhos e apenas sorriu para ele. Também sua respiração estava pesada, o coração batendo forte no peito, tanto que ela podia jurar que ele também ouvia. Depois de cinco anos e seu corpo e mente ainda reagiam assim a ele. Não era normal para ela essa sensação de pertencimento, essa conexão com outro indivíduo. Com todo homem que ja conheceu, os relacionamentos eram como brinquedos na mão de crianças mimadas. A novidade era ótima, mas eventualmente eles se cansavam dela. Se cansavam de tentar, de fingir, de se importar. E ela respondia da mesma forma. Logo tudo ficava mecânico e sem graça, o que evoluía rapidamente para a violência e o abuso.   
Mas com Alex era como se nunca houvessem saído da lua de mel. Com ele tudo eram gentilezas, segurança, cuidado e atenção.   
Isso era amor. E só se ama verdadeiramente uma vez. O resto são apenas paixões que vão e vem, mas nunca permanecem. 

"Vamos lá para cima, xerife Romero. Agora que já me viu com o vestido, acho que vai querer me ajudar a tirá-lo", ela riu, pousando um breve beijo nos lábios dele antes de segurá-lo pela mão e guiá-lo até o andar de cima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que capítulo gigantesco!  
> Provavelmente só esse capítulo daria uma fic inteira, mas eu acabei me empolgando enquanto escrevia e só deixei a coisa fluir.  
> Não fiz nenhuma revisão, entao só espero que não tenha ficado cansativo e que eu não tenha exagerado nos pronomes.  
> Eu adoraria ter uma escrita mais floreada e poética, mas não tenho então é o que temos pra hoje hahaha


End file.
